


Cutting Care

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Self Harm, and maybe an Alfred, but then again, even though Jason doesn't actually die, that's why the warning is about death, who doesn't need an Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with this care and skill he was still careful not to give himself too many cuts, despite how hidden they were, there was still the fear that someone would find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Care

\--- 

Jason was careful when he cut himself, every cut was carefully hidden under his clothing where it would not be seen by the people around him. Some of the cuts were easily explained away, accidents and his own clumsy actions, others were deep and drew a lot of blood. 

He always used sanitisers, antibacterial gel and sometimes small colourful plasters to cover his various cuts when he did cut himself, it wasn't that bad really, he had always looked after himself and now was no different from then. 

The blade was easy to find, after everything he had been through, Robin, life, death, the league of assassins, life again, he used so manny different weapons now that it wasn't hard to find something so simple. It was nothing fancy, just a plain blade with a small handle. It was sharp, of course, but Jason didn't mind the few cuts he had accidentally given himself, that was when he first started using the knife anyway, he was much more experienced with many types of knives now. 

Even with this care and skill he was still careful not to give himself too many cuts, despite how hidden they were, there was still the fear that someone would find out. 

Jason didn't want that, he didn't need to face their fear, disgust, pity, he only needed to feel human again. To feel like he could hurt and bleed and had something that was still him beneath the layers of anger, exhaustion, insanity and the pit. 

He just needed to feel alive again. 

He just needed to feel human. 

He needed it. 

\---


End file.
